


What does he deserve?

by mir4cle__boy



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Chapter 15, don't mind me lol, especially Haruki, im just self projecting, they're all ooc ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mir4cle__boy/pseuds/mir4cle__boy
Summary: After watching Ugetsu's concert and talking, Akihiko dropped him to his house. And he couldn't take that off his head.More tags might be added later ☺️please enjoy!!
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Nakayama Haruki & Satou Mafuyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. I need to talk to him!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hii thank you for Reading til here,, well Hope you liked It and please wait a little so I can kill my anxiety and post more caps!! That's my first time writing something and I don't really am a fluent english speaker so... excuse me if there's some errors and please tell me if u find any!
> 
> see you soon !!😘 (or maybe not😼😼)

Mafuyu couldn't bear Akihiko's smile when he found out that he was hiding the things he did for Haruki. Even when he sat on the couch after drinking a glass of cold water, the only thing he could think about was that Haruki, the guy who was kind, sweet, always supportive, extremely cute and also, deeply in love with Akihiko, who was hiding things from him and abusing his incredibly enormous kindness did not deserve this. So ... he did something he KNEW he shouldn't do, but he would never forgive himself if he really heard his rational side. It was for the better after all ... wasn't it?


	2. Putting the plan into act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will It go alright? Well there's no going back now.

"Mafuyu? Hey, what's wrong?" Haruki replied over the phone. Honestly, Mafuyu had no idea what to do, it was just him talking to Haruki, right? So why did you feel your hands shaking ?. Then, after a few seconds of awkward silence, the eldest finally got his answer, "Haruki-san, will you work tomorrow? Can we meet?" Mafuyu's questions were met with "HAA ?!" loud and shrill, which made Mafuyu laugh at the instant image of his senpai with wide eyes and a red flush coloring his cheeks that crossed his mind. The blonde tried to form a response to the boy after he explained, giving the man the excuse that he wanted to train some songs and needed help with that. After being praised by Haruki for wanting to improve, they decided to meet at the taller's apartment right after he left school. Shit, running away from Uenoyama so that he doesn't question him about where he's going is going to be difficult, not because Ue is persistent with things like that, but because Mafuyu is weak for him. The redhead drops his phone on the bed and sighs, well, he already did that, there's no way back now. So just wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... If anyone really plans on reading the whole work please excuse me for the post dates cause school takes the best of me😅😅


	3. Dawn coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God.... He was such a coward

It was english class and Mafuyu was thanking the gods for Given not being a cover band, because if it was, he would be running away till now. He's ok with grammar and all but pronunciation always got him, so if he had to choose between singing in english or sticking knives into his eyes, he'd pick the knives. Not a single drop of doubt.  
His classmate's snore woke him from his thoughts, and by the look of the teacher's face, it was also enough to disturb the class. After a long lesson of how knowing english is extremely important nowadays, and another one to explain how sleeping in class is disrespectful, the boy went to the principal's office. Before the teacher could even go back to the content, the bell rang. The end of another long and painful school day came.  
And there he was, like a statue at the entrance of the school's gate, slapped with the fact he didin't got Haruki's address. The only time he went there was when Uenoyama dragged him there to beg for their senpai's permission to date a bandmate, and at that time he as shocked as Uenoyama with his confession that he only wake up from his trance to nod while his boyfriend was begging extremely embarrassed to Haruki. 'Tch how am i going to get his address now?' If It wasn't for the situation he was, he would totally crack a joke about how stupid he might be looking, eyebrows furrowed and an enormous child like pout. Well, he couldn't ask Uenoyama for his address without needing to explain the whole situation, and Haruki said he had classes in the morning, so both were crossed out from the list, leaving Akihiko as his last option.  
He stared at his phone, not sure if he should press the call button. 'Would he answer the call?' probably not, but he didin't had another option, and before he could think of something else, his fingers met with the harmless button. "Hello?" a deep voice came from the phone, surprising the younger, "Kaji-san, hey! um… can you… pass me Haruki-san's address, please?" the boy managed to ask, legs starting to hurt for swaying so much and the intense silence that prevailed after his order made him ask himself if turning off the call would be a better option, but his questions were answered when the older man's unusually confused voice said "Haruki's address, sure, i just send it to you!", after mumbling a thanks and giving Akihiko a sloopy excuse for his order, he hung up. Right! Now, he had everything he needed, his guitar, the songs he actually had already been practicing to "train" them with Haruki, and that dawn address.  
When he realized, he was in front of Haruki's door, one hand on the handle of his guitar case and the other against the door. The blonde received him with a big warm smile, leading him down the hall to introduce him to the living room, all prepared with snacks, drinks and the man's bass.  
Haruki sat at the couch and asked him what kind of songs he wanted to practice, the redhead tried to be straight forward like he usually was, but the only thing that came off his mouth were the names of the songs and he handed the man before him his annotations about the chords. Even though his plan didin't turned out how he wanted, passing his evening with Haruki was definitely fun. Well, guess he could talk about the sad things after they finish Haruki's homemade buns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> humm.... please don't mind this chap lmao it's just me self projecting all my anxietys with Mafuyu and i tried to make this chap bigger but seems like i failed🤣🤣 And with all the hate akiharu has received i'm a little lost with what to do and distanced myself from internet a little but please come throw rocks at me on my Twitter ( @Satosh_ii ) 
> 
> bye!!😘


End file.
